Metempsychosis
by huohuaduvessa
Summary: In which a young teenager loses the fight for survival, swears to learn Wilderness 101 in her metaphorical next life, and finds herself reborn in a world that's 90% made of water. Irony at its finest. [reincarnated-OC, AU, minor crossover elements, not SI-OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Warning/s: Cussing, Teenage Stupidity, Almost Drowning, Death**

* * *

Two years. Two years since they last got together and Julianne has missed all of them for every single second of it. It might have been an exaggeration, but the hole she felt when they all scattered wasn't. She was a dedicated big sister and damn it if she wasn't wasting the chance for them to finally get together again! Who knows when's the next time this will happen again?

* * *

Twins squeals of joy erupted once they were outside the airport, causing an eruption of groans, complaints, and chuckles from the people around them. The two girls paid them no mind as they hugged and jumped around in a circle.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here!"

"It's been years, I know right?! And bitch, don't _you_ look fancy in that-"

* * *

"Rapids? As in 'river' Rapids, Rapids? In this weather? I mean, I'm all for the adrenaline but-"

A deep voice interrupted. "Since when were _you _the suicidal one of our group? And _Ate_, you don't have any room to talk. Remember the ride 'X-treme' from a certain amusement park?"

"We agreed to _never_ talk about that. _Ever_. Emphasis on ever."

Dianne psh-ed, waving a hand in dismissal. "Please, It's not gonna rain, you idiots. It just looks like it, I swear! Besides, it's an exclusive outing for us eldests."

"Eldests? Really? I don't think that's even a word, and for someone who's lived in America for the past two years, I'm very disappointed with you. That just sounds so stupid, okay? And I'm a fucking genius, bitch, unlike you so you better-" Her ranting was cut off by a fluffy pillow slamming in her face.

* * *

"How the fuck we got permission _and_ pocket money for this, I still don't know."

Julianne patted Nathan on the head, even though she had to stretch high up to do so. "Oh Nates, you have the master of bullshit with you. I've been pulling shit like that outta my ass since I was a kid."

Dianne threw her head back and laughed, winking and bumping her hip with her cousin. "Yeah, or have you forgotten all those cover stories for the sneak outs and the excuses she pulls out to get us out of trouble? Honestly, you should've known this by now."

"You'll learn, Nates, you'll learn. The others are gonna be soo jealous when they hear this! Besides, what could go wrong?"

"Your sentences don't even connect! And Murphy's Law, you dipshit! Why in the fucking world would you say that, you idiot?!"

The shriek of rage passed through one ear and out the other as Julianne cackled.

* * *

[yooooooooo! sup dude?!]

[**Bro, you're alive!**]

[**Back from the dead?**]

[**How's the US? Di?**]

[okay, 1st of all, rude. I had jet lag, okay?]

[2nd, it's fine. cloudy, but I love it! And Di's still going strong with her _jowa_.]

[hey Chris, guess what?]

[WE'RE GONNA RIDE THE RAPIDS]

[**...**]

[**waitwhat**]

[**In your weather?**]

[psh, sis said it'll be fine so it's finnneeee]

[dont worry about it]

* * *

"You're wearing those boots to the _Rapids_?"

"Don't diss the boots, okay? It's my boots. I look great with it, so I'm wearing it."

"It's suede, dumbass. _Suede_. You don't use suede ankle boots on a _ride down the fucking river_."

"Hey, hey! Stop jabbing at me, woman! The mud's slippery as fuck."

"Ladies, ladies. Let's all calm down, shall we? Besides, we all know my leather boots are the best."

Nathan's smug grin was cut off by twin jabs at his stomach accompanied by two indignant faces and offended snarls. He yelped as another pair of fingers jabbed at his sides. Unknowingly giving them an identical look of indignation, he slapped the arms closest to him retaliation.

"Ow. That hurt, dammit!"

"_That_ hurt?! Then what do your slaps feel like?! You're a fucking giant, Nathan! A bloody behemoth!" Julianne sneered with both corners of her upper lip as her eyebrows raised, practically oozing sass as a hand shoved at Nathan's shoulder. It didn't take long for the teenager to shove back.

"Who in the world wouldn't think that jabs on the kidneys don't hurt?"

"Weaklings, that's who!"

The three teens started shoving each other while trying to stifle their giggling. Her competitive streak showing, Julianne shoved back at Dianne extra hard, making her fall on her butt in the mud. She stood up and ran after her cackling cousin as she ran away, Nathan guffawing as Dianne shouted profanities at the older girl as Julianne taunted her.

"Gosh Di, _ambagal mo_! You're never gonna catch- _shit!_"

Laugher ceased as she slipped down into the deep.

* * *

Cold.

Deep, rushing, wet _cold_.

'_Can't breathe!_'

Arms struggled to move against the currents as her legs frantically kicked.

So. Cold.

She gasped when she finally surfaced, coughing when the river's foam got in her mouth and fell back under as the rush pushed her down.

No, she knew how to swim, damn it. She can't fucking die here like an _idiot_.

'_Fuck's sake, you're not in a goddamned movie so fucking _KICK_! MOVE YOUR FUCKING _ARMS_, DAMN IT!_'

She gasped again when she resurfaced, the river still pulling her along like a goddamned rag doll. _Fuck_, it was raining!

'_Shift your fucking centre, bitch. Lean forward!_'

Her body listened as she inwardly growled and shouted at herself to _move_, to keep herself from getting killed or pulled back under. God, she was freezing, she can hardly feel her stiff fingers and her legs were starting to cramp. But the adrenaline was pumping in her veins, sharpening and quickening her mind while numbing and energizing her body. God, she was cold.

_'Think about that later, get out of the fucking river first!'_

She shoved the last of her panic down as she rode the river, swimming along with the currents as it pushed her faster onwards. She couldn't fight back against the river, couldn't swim against the rush, so she swam forwards. Yes, she _was _going faster. _Yes_, she was _definitely_ going to hit something hard downstream. But _dammit_, she was still breathing this way, still surviving, even though her head gets pushed under ever so often. She. Could still. **Breathe**.

That stopped when she spotted the rocks up ahead and pulled up, pushing her arms down to shift her body just in time for her chest to hit the jutting rock instead of her head.

_Crack!_

She could swear the crack could be heard for miles and the pain was fucking unbearable but no it doesn't, just _don'tthinkaboutit-_.

Better her chest than her head. Better a broken rib than a concussion or a bashed skull. The water still pulled her along. But that rock was a freaking _godsend_. It broke her fucking _momentum_. It let her hold on to the next rock. It gave her a chance to get out of the fucking river as long as she doesn't. Think about. The pain. Thank God for the cold numbing her, even though it kept beating against her back. She held tight onto the rock, arms and legs encircling the thing that was very much bigger than her.

_'Huh, so Murphy's Law really wasn't a myth. That's... interesting and dismaying to know.'_

She was distracting herself. The adrenaline was making her head run so fast, she's losing control of her focus. Her hard-earned focus! She stopped herself for a moment, taking a long, slow breath as she pushed the hysteria running hot in her veins, away from her chest and mind. She opened her eyes and looked around, having regained control of herself, and noted the placement of the rocks.

Damn, she was either blessed or God just wanted her to suffer more, teach her a lesson, because there, among all the rocks, was a row of coincidentally placed rocks that could act as a lifeline or maybe even a bridge for her.

She carefully clambered up to the relatively flat surface of the rock where she crouched onto four to balance herself and combat the wind. It seems all those times of balancing on the rails and falling down the stairs were worth it. She could actually do this. She could feasibly use the rocks as a bridge. Thank God she always used a girdle when going out on outdoor shit. She managed to successfully cross towards the bank, albeit with a lot of pauses, shuffling, and acrobatics involved.

Light, quick puffs of breath escaped her as Julianne scrambled up the bank and away from the river. She looked back at the white water and couldn't suppress a shiver and a hysterical laugh from coming out, an arm wrapping around her ribs to support it. She survived that.

How the fuck did she survive _that_?

_'Thank you, God, and thank you for the adrenaline.'_

Scrambling and shuffling upward, Julianne put some distance between herself and why could now be the stuff of her nightmares, managing to get inside the forest before her body gave up on her and she fell asleep against a tall pine tree. She hoped she would live to see another day.

...

She _did_ live to see another day. Another freezing day and oh, there was a terrible, agonizing pain across half, if not three-fourths of her torso. Her breasts weren't spared from the pain. Her mind was so hazy and her body felt so, so heavy.

She took a long, slow breath. And another one. And several more, until her mind cleared enough to assess herself along with her surroundings.

She was cold. Oh so very cold and shivering and suppressing violent coughs. Hypothermia, most likely. Her fingers were blue and she couldn't feel anything. She was in the river for _hours_, it was dark when she got out and fell asleep. Her clothes were probably close to frozen and the wind wasn't helping. She'd been soaking in freezing water for more than twelve hours most likely. How in the fucking world was she still alive, she didn't know. It's a fucking miracle, honestly.

Hypothermia aside, there was her torso colliding with that rock, literally at the speed of the fucking white water. With the adrenaline gone, she was exhausted as fuck and the numb has gone. This was the worst pain she'd ever felt. Broken ribs, almost definitely. She hoped she hasn't pierced a lung, she didn't know what to do or how to fix it if it did, only that it was possible. Shit was probably, _definitely _worsened by the weird acrobatics to get out of the river. So. Heavy trauma, both physical _and _mental.

Oh, she was also hungry like nothing else. Her stomach was in a painful twist as it reminded her that she hasn't eaten since breakfast yesterday morning. She could barely move.

Again, she didn't know if she was blessed or God wanted her to suffer more. Both were probably equally likely.

Turning to her side, removing the pressure from the most injured part, she was shocked to find that she was in a bare forest. Literally just trees, howling wind and her. All mud and wet dead leaves and no fucking bushes or shit to get herself warm.

Just trees.

The howling wind.

And her freezing, river-soaked self.

* * *

She should have joined the Boy Scouts instead of the Girls. At least she would've had a larger chance of survival than this pathetic attempt. Gosh, it's already afternoon. The sun's setting. Another whole day, just wasted away. Gosh, what would her motor-mouth of a mother say if she saw her daughter wasting another perfectly fine day?

_'I swear. If I get another chance at life, I'm gonna learn how to survive in the fucking wilderness...'_

She let out a weak chuckle as her stomach once again growled like a wolf. Survived the white water rapids only to die in a fucking forest. She wasn't quite sure if that was ironic. She wasn't quite sure about a lot of things anymore. She couldn't move, so she waited and did what she did best. Ignore and fool herself.

She numbed her heart.

Ignored her spiralling thoughts.

Numbed the hunger. Ignored the pain.

Piece by piece.

Shutting herself down so she could have the peaceful inevitable.

Faces of her family. The face of her best friend. The faces of her most beloved cousins, all flashed before her eyes. Everything was taking so long and seemed so fast at the same time.

A different ache bloomed in her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes as her head lolled to the side, staring out into the unknown. The Inevitable was getting closer with every agonizing minute.

One last thought before she shut down her mind, one last burst of vibrancy before she fades as the Cold crept closer and closer, leisurely, painfully taking it's time. She closed her eyes and relaxed. At the very least, she was determined to be as comfortable as possible until the Cold finally got off it's ass and arrived.

For now, it was just the trees.

The howling winds.

And her freezing, river-soaked self.

* * *

As Julianne Ramirez, proud eldest of eight cousins and the firstborn of her family, breathed her last, a newborn Fae-child, youngest of four and the second princess of her kingdom, cried out her first.

* * *

_So I may have joined the One Piece fandom :D This will have minor crossover elements from Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas. So, like a Fae!AU but mostly follows canon. Mostly._

_Translations:_

_**Ate** \- Filipino term for 'big sister' or 'older sister'_

_**Jowa** \- Filipino slang for 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend'_

_**Ambagal mo** \- (Filipino) 'You're slow!' or 'You're so slow!'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**4/29/2020: Special thanks to SuperiorFreak for bringing up a problem to my attention! I forgot formatting and stuff could get lost when you just copy-paste onto FFN from the phone soo yeah, I fixed it already and edited stuff a bit. Thanks so much for reading!**_

**Warning/s: Toxic/Verbally abusive Father, Cussing, Body Dysphoria**

* * *

It was a sunny day, with a clear blue sky and the leaves and bamboo swaying with the wind. The sun shone down on the courtyard as servants bustled around while the knights stood guard, much like any other day in the kingdom of Wendlyn.

She popped her head out from behind a pillar after the maids passed by, a little bag of goods clutched tightly in her hand. She giggled at getting one over the people around her before dashing forward and turned around the corner where the maids came from only to be lifted up by a pair of muscular hands.

"What mischief is my dear little sister up to, hm?"

She looked up to eyes identical to her own and grinned holding up the bag of cookies. She leaned forward with a spark in her eyes, whispering in the way all 5-year-olds thought was subtle.

In short, _not at all_.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise." Oleander intoned seriously. She beamed before opening the pouch to reveal the cookies lovingly tucked inside.

She looked up to see her brother's lips stretch into a smirk.

"Oh? Giving the king his forbidden food? How very daring of you, sister!"

She giggled, "It's just cookies, Olly! And Uncle Galan asked very nicely!"

His eyes crinkled as he smiled at her softly and gently put her down.

"You have pockets sewn in your dress, Elia. Do take care not to get caught, alright?"

She carefully put the small pouch in a hidden pocket making sure the bulge wasn't obvious.

"Thanks, Olly!" She gave him two thumbs up before running off ignoring his cries of '_Don't call me that!_'.

Elia continued her little game of ninja while heading towards the king's solar, ignoring the chattering servants and dodging amused relatives before stopping short a corner before the entrance to her uncle's study and fixed her appearance. Just in time as a tall burly blond man with a nasty scar that stretched from his jaw to his ear entered the hallway and closed the door behind him.

She stopped in front of him and gulped, all the energy and enthusiasm from earlier swiftly evaporating in the presence of the cold and intimidating man. She grasped her skirt and forced herself to curtsy as gracefully as she could.

"Father," She greeted formally as she curtsied, "Welcome back."

She did her best to keep from grimacing at the harsh gaze directed at her and felt triumphant at being able to keep her shoulders from flinching.

There was a few tense moments in silence as the man, her father, glared down at her, looking as if he was staring at dirt beneath his heels.

"Cordelia. _What are you doing here?_"

The question wasn't a question as so much as a demand. She was suddenly felt so very grateful to her brother for hiding the pouch, even as she felt it trying to burn a hole in her pocket under her father's stare.

She swallowed to wet her suddenly dry throat, mind latching onto an excuse she prepared.

"I wanted to ask His Majesty about something in the book he leant me, Father."

This time, she couldn't stop the flinch as his stare morphed into something much more heated and reproachful.

"Are you _daft_, child? The king is far too busy to play along with your little games! Your mother did not die giving birth to you so you could go bothering men hard at work! Have you learned nothing? Cease this foolishness at once! I taught you better than this." He sneered.

She looked away as her cheeks burned in shame as her father rebuked her openly in front of the knights guarding the solar's entrance. Her shoulders hunched when she saw the pity in the knights' gazes.

"I- My apologies, father..." She felt her eyes starting to burn as she bit her lip and inwardly kicked herself for stuttering.

"Disgraceful. Stand properly and don't stutter! You are a princess. _Act like it._" He spat before someone interrupted his tirade and saved her from additional humiliation.

"I think that's enough, Your Grace."

Her father's harsh gaze turned towards the newcomer.

"You may be my eldest's bloodsworn, Salvaterre, but that gives you no right to interfere. Do not meddle with family affairs, boy."

"My apologies, _Sire_, but the king wishes to speak with the princess. Immediately."

Her father was, without a doubt a man to be feared. On a normal day alone, his gaze or his mere presence could leave men quivering in their boots. Seeing the man stand tall and stare at her father without fear even as the prince hurled veiled threats and insults, she admired the man a little bit more. She had witnessed her father rendering people into a quivering mess with far less effort.

Her father tsked before whirling around and marching off, the ends of his coat swishing behind him.

She stared at his back for a moment before turning to smile weakly at her saviour.

"You didn't have to do that, Leo. Now he's mad at you, too."

The man threw his head back and laughed.

"Fear not, dearest princess! This handsome wolf can handle _anything_!" Leo boasted while taking a dramatic and exaggerated pose. His lips twitched up into a triumphant grin at having coaxed out a giggle. "Now, why don't you come in? I wasn't really lying when I said the king asked for you."

Elia smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Leo," she said while entering the solar, "I'll have to make you something later!"

She hurriedly went inside to escape their gaze. Saviour or not, those men saw her at her weakness. She may be in a child's body, but still had her pride and being reprimanded in public always stung horribly. Being born into royalty had only made it worse.

So do forgive her for wanting to forget.

She found her uncle hard at work behind a desk full of paperwork. She approached him, "Hiya, Uncle. I hope I'm not bothering you..."

The king looked up and grinned, "Ah, my favourite niece! Come!"

She grinned back and went around the massive desk to get closer and gestured for the king to lean forward. King Galan chuckled and obliged, leaning towards the little girl to let her whisper in his ear.

"I brought cookies, want some?" Elia whispered, eyes wide with mischief. Her uncle looked at her with an indulgent grin, "I think I do, little Elia. Did you make them?"

She bobbed her head, face the picture of pride. "Uhuh! I even added choco-chips!" She whisper-yelled. Elia turned her head to look at the sole guard in the room and pointed a finger at her. "Red! You heard nothing of this, alright?!" she threatened, cheeks puffed up and eyes narrowed into a glare. She made for an adorable sight.

The guard simply grinned back and said nothing.

* * *

"Hi Olly."

Oleander swore as the ink streaked across the document he was writing. Three hours of hard work all gone to waste.

"_Myra, I told you I'm work-_ Sister! You're back!"

Oleander jolted upright, paperwork forgotten as he got up to greet his sister properly, "I thought your squadron's tour didn't end until a month or so."

Aeryn smiled and hugged back, "We had a very successful tour this time. So many smugglers were vanquished and the ships were quickly filled with liberated slaves. Aedrien is getting the free people settled as we speak!" She closed the door behind her and sat down on the couch.

If there was something to be said about his elder sister and the rest of the Seafarers Division, it was that they were very passionate about their work. Aeryn's proud look quickly dissolved into a sterner one.

"I heard a certain arsehole came back earlier than we expected."

Oleander sighed, "Please refrain from referring to our father in such a manner, it's unbecoming."

"The day he ceases his tantrums is the day I'll respect him once again. _For gods' sake_, even our sister is acting more mature than him and she's literally five! The father I knew is better than this."

"The father we knew died the day our mother did. You can't expect him not to change when he lost his mate."

Aeryn glared at him, "I expected that, yes, but there are other Fae who lost their mates and you don't see _them_ treating their child like shit."

Silence. There wasn't anything he could say to defend their father against that.

"Why did he come back?"

Oleander crossed his arms and stared at something outside the window, "The king sent for him to come back to reprimand him of his… _behaviour_, as a representative of this kingdom."

Aeryn scrunched her nose, "What's the real reason?"

"He pissed off Grandmother and she kicked him out."

Aeryn burst into laughter, "That's our Grandmama, alright! And why is everything in your office white? It's making me go blind!" She scowled and stood up to close the curtains. She turned back to face her brother who was leaning casually on his desk.

Oleander slipped a hand under his desk and drew out an ink bottle half-filled with ink that shone red in the light and covered in black symbols. It was a mixture made of the users blood and ordinary ink used by wyrd-users to harness the wyrdmagic for multiple purposes. An ancient art, Wyrdmagic is an old forbidden magic jealously guarded by the kingdoms of Eyllwe and Terrasen. Considering the events that lead up to the Battle at Orynth, the supposedly neutral runic language has such a dark history that it warrants such secrecy.

One misstroke or a misplacement in the Wyrd sequence could have disastrous consequences ranging from summoning eldritch abominations to sealing away magic in the kingdom to creating a tear between the dimensions, leaving the world vulnerable to ravenous demons and vengeful gods.

And Oleander was using it to keep eavesdroppers for eavesdropping.

Picking up a brush, he rolled up the carpet in the middle of his office revealing an intricate array with a faded mark encircled by pitch black wyrdmarks in the middle. Oleander dipped the brush in the ink bottle and traced the faded mark, watching in satisfaction as the array glowed blue.

"What's the actual reason, Oleander?"

Her demeanor shifted from playful to militaristic. Her back straightened, shoulders back and arms behind her back as she stared at her brother. Her resemblance to their father at this moment couldn't be more obvious.

"The so-called World Government is causing trouble again. Father was called back to beef up security."

"The Scourge patrolling our shores would make a good deterrent against jealous nosy biddies..._ If he wasn't so busy being such a little shit and alienating himself from everyone_. It's all well and good when going against slavers or drilling subordinates but at the rate things are going, he's going to end up doing the opposite of what we need him to do. And don't defend him, Oleander, you _know_ it's true."

He sighed, "Alright. What do you think about the situation with the World Government? What are we looking at?"

Aeryn snorted, turquoise eyes briefly glowing silver. "Nothing. They're just pissed they're looking like shit while we're doing what's supposed to be their job and smelling like roses for it. They're too busy having pissing competitions with the pirates to care about their people and the slavers, much less their allies-slash-rivals"

"Here's to hoping your intuition won't fail us yet, sister."

* * *

Her mom is alive and well. She's easygoing and she always smiled, if a bit worn out from all the stress her children gave her.

_(Her mother died to give birth to her, leaving her family bereft of their mother and wife.)_

Her dad was very loving, if a bit distant out of necessity. He may have been working abroad for most of her life, but she'll always be her daddy's little girl. He loved her so much it hurt.

_(Her father was a figure to be wary of in her life. Always out on the sea, capturing slavers and freeing slaves, and, on the rare times he comes home, cursing out his youngest and drinking his sorrows away. She understood why of course, but she couldn't help but resent him a bit for that. She regretted taking her dad for granted.)_

Her little brother was in equal parts annoying and frustrating. Their personalities clashed in all the worst ways, and it didn't help that he was a grade-schooler with the mentality of a toddler. But for all their differences and miscommunications, he was her baby brother and she wouldn't trade him for the world.

_(For the first time in her existence, she was the youngest child in the family. Her older sister and brothers struggled in grieving for their mother, doing their own jobs and looking after their youngest. They were clueless on how to deal with her and had to ask help from the rest of their House most of the time, but they were still _there_ and they _loved her_ and they weren't scared to look at her in the eyes and show it. She loved them so much for that.)_

Her Mommy Jess and Daddy Dave may technically have been her aunt and uncle, but they may as well be another set of parents to her. For a time, they took her in when her parents had to once again work abroad. She was their _panganay na bunso_, their eldest-youngest child, and she looked after her little cousins in return.

_(Great-Aunt Cass and Great-Uncle Galan were so like them, she couldn't help but cling to one of the few constants in her existence. Her aunt was barren and her uncle wasn't the straying type, so they took her in and loved her like their own. Taking care of a newborn was hard, she knew that from experience, much more a grieving, fully-aware and terrified infant. It would be hard not to love them after that.)_

If they could, all the parents in the Reyes family would've raised all eight cousins in a single home, raised as siblings instead of strangers as their mothers and fathers experienced. She was the eldest and so she was responsible for the rest of the kids, and don't get her wrong, she took the job seriously. But living under her strict and unforgiving grandmother just stoked her rebellious streak. She loved seeing their gleeful faces as she enabled their mischief and childishness, even as she took on the adults' anger on the few times they were caught.

_(Their entire House lived in the castle. If you weren't bumping into servants, you were bumping into cousins, aunts, and uncles. And wow, yes, she was actually living in a bloody castle and it's huge and it's amazing and a bit confusing but you can understand how the family hasn't ripped each other apart yet from all the different egos and beliefs and childish spats. There's always someone looking after her, asking her favours, and teaching her new things to bring her out of her periodic slumps and episodes.)_

And oh, her grandmother. Her strict, ever-unimpressed grandmother, the matriarch of the Reyes family and the woman who tried to raise her for most of her life. For all her faults, that incredibly strong woman single-handedly carried her family through poverty and survived every single shitty thing life threw at her through pure, unadulterated spite. A little trait that she might have inherited from the old woman. She could tell you of the countless times they clashed because the woman just wouldn't explain why she had to act or do something in a certain way, but then she'd end up writing a whole book on that and she just doesn't have the patience.

_(Her father's parents had been dead for a damn long time, but her mother's… _Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius_ had been a legend even before this life and so was her mate. To find out she was related to such legendary figures was shocking and had her spraying her brother with water. An immense pressure to live up to their legacy could always be felt... but she would also like to note that she was a complete fangirl and once she got over the shock and acknowledged the pressure, she squealed into her fluffy pillows like a dying pig. She's not ashamed to admit that she cried in her grandmother's arms when they visited. The queen was warm, confident and radiated love. Juli- _Cordelia_ couldn't help but feel relieved that the queen didn't hate her for being the reason her youngest daughter died.)_

* * *

_**I'm supposed to working on another fic but brain won't let me so here you go! Hope you guys like it!**_

_**Translations**:_

_Panganay - Filipino term for eldest child_

_Bunso - Filipino term for youngest child _

_**Character Guide**:  
_

_Cordelia 'Elia' Galathynius Ashryver - reincarnated OC, Fae_

_Aeryn Galathynius Ashryver - eldest sibling, Aedrien's twin, Crown Princess to the Wendlyn Throne through their mother's side, Head of the Seafarers Division of the Royal Navy, Fae_

_Aedrien Galathynius Ashryver - eldest brother, 2nd eldest sibling, Fae_

_Oleander 'Olly' Galathynius Ashryver - older brother, Fae_

_Gavyn Ashryver - the siblings' father, a Wendlyn Ashryver born to a branch line, the Royal Navy Admiral, Fae_

_Galan Ashryver - King of Wendlyn, Elia's great-uncle, demi-Fae turned Fae_

_Leonis Salvaterre - Captain of the Kingsguard, bloodsworn to Aeryn Ashryver, Lorcan Lochan's second cousin, demi-Fae turned Fae_


End file.
